Halo 5: Guardians
Not to be confused with Halo 5, the game announced together with Halo: CEA, Halo 4 and Halo 6 during E3 2011.[http://www.oxm.co.uk/56350/halo-xbox-one-isnt-halo-5-says-microsoft/ OXM - Halo Xbox One isn't Halo 5, says Microsoft] Halo (Xbox One) is an upcoming Halo game, introduced during Microsoft's E3 2013 presentation as the second chapter in the John-117 storyline of the Reclaimer Saga, and the sequel to Halo 4. Few details have been released regarding the game or its plot. Halo (Xbox One) was confirmed to be in development for the Xbox One during the Xbox One Reveal event on May 21, 2013.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uP4E3xNU9pU'Gamespot' - Xbox One Revealed] According to franchise director Frank O'Connor, 343 Industries "will do better next time,"[https://blogs.halowaypoint.com/Headlines/post/2013/01/09/The-Halo-Bulletin-1913.aspx'Halo Waypoint' - The Halo Bulletin: 1.9.13] stating that the studio had learned from the experience of creating Halo 4. He also said that he and the rest of 343 Industries look forward to meeting expectations with Halo (Xbox One) as a "next-generation" title. The Halo (Xbox One) teaser trailer opens on another planet with a large desert plain and a heavily cloaked figure walking across the sand hills. As the figure treads the sands, rocks suddenly start to float; and then they drop. After that, the sands in front of him begin to open up, only to give rise to an unknown bird-like Forerunner Construct. The cloaked figure holds out his hand, revealing a faded-deteriorating green, armored arm; and then the figure opens his hand, revealing an AI data crystal chip, attached onto a dog tag chain. Then, the figure opens its "wings" and releases a large pulse, which knocks off the hood off of the cloaked figure, thus revealing him to be John-117. As the large figure rises from the sand, John clenches the AI chip in his fist and turns his cracked visor to the monstrosity before him. And then, the screen blackens, and the title of "Halo" appears. Also, "2014; Your Journey Begins On Xbox One" and the 343 Industries logo appear after the title fades away, which foretells the year of release. Regarding the teaser trailer, Microsoft Studios Vice President Phil Spencer said, “''There was no ambiguity in not putting a number after the game. For me, what we showed wasn’t the game. Nobody should be confused on that. I didn’t really want to try to show something that was clearly a thought piece by the studio around where Master Chief is in his journey, and then drop the name after it and be somewhat disingenuous about that being the game. But I did want Bonnie Ross to come out and say 'First-person shooter. Master Chief.' Because they'll get the questions- 'Hey, is this ODST? What are you guys doing?'. Bonnie Ross comes out and reaffirms that 343 is building this game. It’s Master Chief. It’s a first-person shooter at 60 frames per second. It’s coming in 2014." [http://au.ign.com/articles/2013/06/25/microsoft-on-halo-5-halo-2-anniversary '''IGN' - Microsoft on Halo 5, Halo 2 Anniversary] Halo (Xbox One) is rumored to be much darker in comparison to the previous titles in the saga. False Plot Leak Supposedly, the plot of the game was leaked via the Microsoft Store, where the game's description read: This was later verified as false by a Microsoft comment which stated that the description was "completely inaccurate and not provided by 343 or Microsoft."[http://www.destructoid.com/halo-5-s-first-story-details-emerge-261013.phtml Destructoid.com - Halo 5's first story details emerge] Trivia *According to Microsoft Studios' Phil Spencer, "The upcoming Halo game is a genuine entry in the sci-fi franchise; the series is no longer a trilogy, but now a saga."[http://www.gamespot.com/news/microsoft-new-halo-for-xbox-one-is-legitimate-6410554 Gamespot - The new Halo "Reclaimer" trilogy is no longer a trilogy. Now a "saga."] *This will be the first Halo game to be released on the Xbox One. Gallery E3reveal 2013 4.png|Halo E3reveal 2013 3.png|John's AI data chip E3reveal 2013 2.png|John's cracked visor E3reveal 2013 1.png|Unknown bird-like Forerunner Construct Chiefrobes.png|John-117 holding an AI data crystal chip. Teaser Trailer Sources Category:Reclaimer Saga Category:Halo Universe Category:343 Games